Tenshi of My Heart
by Mai-Bel
Summary: The fallen tenshi, Kagome, was Sesshoumaru's only childhood friend. Now that he has reached his coming of age, he chooses her to be his mate, not expecting the sudden upheaval from both Heaven and Hell over the union. Will fate ultimately doom true love?


**Tenshi of my Heart** by Mai-Bel (Mai on Dokuga)

**Complete summary:** By a twist of fate, the tenshi Kagome loses her wings, falls down from Tengoku, and becomes stuck in the mortal world. She meets a younger Sesshoumaru, who is torn after the death of his mother. With a new reason to live, Kagome comforts him and becomes his only friend in his harsh, abusive childhood. As the years pass, Sesshoumaru reaches his coming of age and chooses Kagome to be his mate, not expecting the sudden upheaval from the entire youkai world at the news of a forbidden union between a tenshi and a youkai. Now that Tengoku and Jigoku are aware of their relationship, the creatures of the otherworld arrive and Earth becomes the battlefield between the spiritual youkai of Jigoku and the angelic beings of Tengoku. Amongst the turmoil and the chaos, can Sesshoumaru and Kagome fight and stay together? Or would their love be doomed by the intervening threads of fate?

**OoO**

**Chapter 1: The Fall**

Brightness. That was all she could remember. A sudden, blinding brightness that took up the entire range of her vision before she was absorbed into total darkness.

_'Why?'_

Swish, swish. The sound of leaves dancing in the wind. The chirping of birds in the coming dawn.

And then, there it was again. Brightness. But this one was considerably gentler to her eyes and redder in color. The brightness she recalled before her fall was white—the most brilliant color she had ever seen.

Two eyes opened, revealing two beautiful sea blue orbs. A sigh escaped the tenshi's lips.

She felt a wetness beneath her skin. Touching the grass before her, she saw the cause of the strange sensation. Dewdrops. The ethereal creature sat up to look around her. She stood up, her pale white robes falling into place, wrinkles disappearing into gentle waves of the soft translucent fabric.

She was in a garden. A grand garden filled with the most exotic flowers she had ever seen. Even her great father, Kami-sama himself would feel envious at such a beautiful sight. The woman shielded her eyes from the brightness that woke her. It was the sun.

As if remembering why she was there in the first place, the tenshi gasped and stretched her arms behind her back, trying to feel something. She was met by nothing but empty air.

_'No... my wings, where are my wings?'_

A sudden cold feeling swept over her at the thoughts that plagued her mind. Different consequences, each worse than the last, swept through her thoughts in a blur. It can't possibly be... she cannot be doomed to stay in this Earth forever. She would never allow it!

_'It can't be. Father would never allow that. He would never abandon me. It was just a test. A test to prove my worth, my loyalty.'_

Then, a fleeting thought, a dark sinister voice whispered into her mind—one possible explanation: 'You failed the test.'

"No..." For the first time, the tenshi spoke. Her voice was beautiful, rivaling the melodious voice of the most tempting siren. "That would never happen, I'm Father's favorite daughter, and he would never allow the other gods to reject me, even if I did fail!"

Nothing but silence met her desperate plea. The tenshi began to feel a prickling feeling in her eyes. She brought a finger to the corner of her eye. Tears. This was the first time she had ever cried in her young immortal life.

_'Why?'_

Sighing, she looked around to find her shawl spread a few feet away. Picking up the sacred cloth, she wrapped it around her shoulders and proceeded to walk in a random direction. If she was going to be stuck in the mortal world, then she might as well acquaint herself with her surroundings.

OoO

Red. The dark red of fresh blood. Red filled his vision as he struggled to forget his memories of the previous night.

Screams. Terrified screams that spoke of the utmost torture, the deepest pain that could ever be induced on a living creature.

"No."

_'Please just let the screaming stop. I promise, I will never be bad again. I promise I will never cry for Hahaue again. I promise I will be the best youkai that Chichue would ever want. Just please stop the screaming.'_

A whimper escaped the young creature's lips. A small body was hunched over in a fetal position, desperate to protect itself from the harsh realties of the real world—the very things that no child should ever have to witness. But at a tender age of six, this child was forced to endure them all. Long silver hair covered his face and small pudgy arms were tightly wrapped around his legs.

It still filled his mind. The screams, as if the tortured people were all around him.

"Chichue, please come back!" He screamed desperately into the forest.

OoO

Kagome turned around at the sound of the incoherent scream. It was the second time she heard something, a short distance away slightly off to the right. Curious, Kagome sped her pace and walked towards the source.

The crying seemed to come beyond a clump of trees. She stretched out her arms and pushed the branches away. Closing her eyes to protect herself from the leaves, she walked through and arrived at a clearing.

There, in the middle, was the unmistakable body of a little child.

Cautiously, she crept forward, not wanting to startle him."Hello? Don't worry, I'm here to help you."

The little child flinched before looking up at her.

Kagome gave a disarming smile and knelt down. She gently scooped the weightless child in her arms and drew him onto her lap. "Aren't you the cutest little thing. What are you doing out here alone?" It was awkward holding him when he was still obviously scared stiff.

The strange woman had a comforting aura about her and the child instantly felt an overwhelming amount of trust. She was gentle and caring, just like his mother had been. He chose not to respond and opted instead to bury himself further into her embrace.

"Don't cry little one. Now where are your parents? I'm sure they're worried about you."

"Both of them are gone. Hahaue is dead and Chichue went away. I don't want to go back home."

So the child's mother was dead. The poor little guy. "I'm sure someone else is at home looking for you. What's your name? I'm Kagome."

"Se-Sesshoumaru."

"So Sesshoumaru-kun, don't you want to tell me where you're from?"

"I don't want to go back home," he repeated, not choosing to answer her question. "That's where the assassins came from, and Jaken ordered me to run away with Hahaue."

"Assassins?" Being on the mortal plane for the first time, Kagome was not used to such violence. After meeting with this boy and hearing about his plight, she wondered just how cruel mortals could be. Are they as savage and beastlike as her fellow tenshi suggest? Some even claimed that they were barely a step above the disgusting demons that plagued Jigoku.

"I promised Hahaue that I would stay here until Chichue returns. Please don't make me go home."

"I promise, I won't force you to do anything you don't want, Sesshou-kun. Now how about any of your friends, allies of your Father? Do any of them know where you are? I can stay with you until they come."

"I have no friends. I don't know any of Chichue's allies."

Kagome stopped smiling and looked down at the child's silver head. _'He really doesn't have a good life, does he? Poor little guy.' _She brought one slender finger under his chin and gently the child look at her. Beautiful golden amber met enchanting sea blue. "Tell you what, Sesshou-kun. I'll be your friend."

The child's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes really." Kagome laughed, the sound pleasant to the young youkai's ears. She kissed the top of the child's forehead. _ 'This is my new mission. I will dedicate my immortal life to bringing some happiness into this child's life.' _The tenshi looked up at the pale blue sky. _'Perhaps Father, this is the reason why you made me stay in the mortal world. I'll trust you.'_

And here, in a secret garden, the seeds of the most enchanting love were sowed.

**OoO**

I'm kind of ashamed. I broke a promise I made to myself. I swore six years ago that I won't write fanfiction until I finish my novel. But as you can see… My pathetic excuse is that I can hope to improve my writing style since at least with fanfiction I have an audience that can critique me.

Please, _please_ tell me what you think of this story. To continue or not to continue? I'm not trying to be a review whore, but if the response is lacking I may not continue. Just because college will start in a couple of weeks and I'd rather not spend hours writing if there are no readers.

If this story seems familiar to anyone, congratulations! That means you're veterans and recognize it when it was first posted under a different pen name in A Single Spark. No worries, I just have a different pen name (and hopefully with age, a better writing ability), so no plagiarism is involved here =)


End file.
